bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shoukyoku Kido
=Hmph= How cute, I see we have some little DBZ, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Shippuden fans present. It's almost as if these are practically direct copies pasted onto another wikia, how odd indeed. Echo Uchiha 06:23, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hmph, how cute, I see someone's being a bitch again. It's almost as if the above person is a dick of sorts, how odd indeed, yet surprisingly obvious. --Seireitou 06:50, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, maybe that was uncalled for... but Echo, you seem to have a bad habit of just instead of talking out your issues with this or that, you always act condescending to them. --Seireitou 07:42, 11 August 2009 (UTC) What's to discuss, clearly the intention here is to integrate several other anime onto one page, what can I do but post my opinion and pray not to catch this sickness myself. Echo Uchiha 15:46, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ... *sighs*, No you idiot. First off, only a few ideas were used, not all of them are based off from others. Secondly, me and Ten only used ideas from other animes in order to set the basis for our original creation of Kido. We arent planning to fill this page with just stuff from other Anime. Like I said, you tend to judge things before they even are finished. --Seireitou 17:21, 11 August 2009 (UTC) If this is truly the calibur of your creativity, then you indeed are in need of psychological guidance. I see several Akatsuki rituals and techniques, Majin Vegeta's restraint technique, Hiei's darkness technique for God's sake, and even Chiyo's godforsaken revival abilities. A basis? How pathetic. Echo Uchiha 17:32, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Nobody not Really Can you two do anything without snipping at each other. I mean it always bitch this and uncreative that. Ughh my goodness....--Nanohano 17:48, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Simply put, I demand originality, he'll slither over anything else. It's nothing new, on the NF the exact pattern repeated itself. He would do something foolish and I would berate it. Tis' the circle of life. Echo Uchiha 17:53, 11 August 2009 (UTC) My problem with that logic is that there are dozens of editors that copy other articles and repeat themselves myself included, I think you plain just don’t like Seire.--Nanohano 17:57, 11 August 2009 (UTC) My problem is that after composing a massive arsenal of abilities, he adds the cherry to the sundae by feeding off of other anime without the slightest discretion. Even that wouldn't bother me if he actually admitted that he hasn't indeed turned over a new leaf, that my friend is insulting to me. Echo Uchiha 17:59, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Again why do you care? I mean if it affect you than full speed ahead. But as his articles belong to him and him alone. I don’t see how it makes you so nasty.--Nanohano 18:02, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Because my character's weakness is Kido, something I told him that would be more effective if Seireitou used against my Echo. So if he plans to fire a darkness dragon at me or create six paths, I will simply shrug it off as a mistype. I don't mind having weaknesses, I encourage them, but they will be take nadvantage of correctly and in a believable manner. Echo Uchiha 18:07, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Oh god Echo, didn't I just tell you. This is not my creativity at work. I said I wanted to use certain abilities from other animes in order to just set up a few kido. From here on, the rest of the kido I make will be original. Geez, and through it all, i only used like 6 or 7 just for a basis. Gosh, I mean, you've done the same. You based Echo off of Hiei, and started expanding from there. Same with this article. As the more creative kidos start filling up, I will lose the need for the crossover basis. --Seireitou 18:09, 11 August 2009 (UTC) …I see………..Oh wait no I don’t, Ok so I’ll leave you two back to your eternal bitching--Nanohano 18:11, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Seriously? I took his hairstyle and attitude on NF, the attitude that virtually every anti-hero has. His abilities are completely original and have virtually no core inspiration, just a mix of my preferred references and sources. And also, I will see how long this base of yours lasts, trusting that you won't betray your words, again. Echo Uchiha 18:13, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I wont. Whatever is the basis currently, is all that I am adding. From here on, I work up and make my own. --Seireitou 18:15, 11 August 2009 (UTC) As usual this is as good as its going to get See this is nice, two astounding editors at a somewhat peace…….kinda..--Nanohano 18:17, 11 August 2009 (UTC)